sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Stephanie Chan
Name: Yuan Stephanie Chan Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Aurora High School Hobbies and Interests: Video Games, Going to arcades, Art, Vlogging, Anime, Cartoons. Appearance: Stephanie stands at 5' tall and weighs in at 110 pounds. She has a fairly average build, being slightly on the slim side. She is of Chinese descent, with long straight black hair that reaches about halfway down her back, with bangs reaching to her chin, surrounding her slightly rounded cheeks. On occasion Stephanie has been known to add highlights to her hair of various colours, and just before the trip she had her bangs bleached. Stephanie takes fairly good care of her hair, keeping it well maintained and brushed. On the day of the trip Stephanie had her hair tied up in a single pony tail, leaving out the bangs. Her eyes are an extremely dark brown, often accented by a modest amount of eye liner, and framed in a pair of thick black-framed glasses due to her near-sightedness. In between her eyes rests a small nose that almost looks smushed into her face, and finally a pair of small lips that are usually coated in lip gloss. Stephanie's typical attire consists of cargo pants, sneakers or hiking boots, and print t-shirts that contain some form of reference to games or shows she enjoys. On the day of the trip she was wearing a pair of black cargo pants, black and red sneakers, and a black t-shirt with a picture of the Triforce on the front. Biography: Yuan Stephanie Chan was born on January 1st, 1994, the only child of Xiao and Huang Chan. Many of Stephanie's ancestors immigrated to work on the transcontinental railway, and her family has lived in or around Washington state for most of the time it has been in the US. Like their parents before them, her parents gave her a traditional first name, which she is commonly called amongst family, and a more American middle name that she goes by outside of the household. Stephanie's father worked as an accountant, while her mother was the head chef at a one of the Hilton hotels in Seattle. Stephanie's formative years were nothing particularly special. Her out-going personality was fairly evident very early on, particularly when she would begin to attend preschool at the age of three, making friends very easily and generally being a joy to be around. In kindergarten she began to develop her creative side, usually being the most excited person in the room whenever they got a chance to do arts and crafts. Her parents were very kind to her, but weren't hesitant to let her know if she did something wrong. At around age four they began to enforce consequences for repeatedly doing something that she was told was wrong. In particular Stephanie had a tendency in her early years to throw food she didn't like on the ground, which she was often scolded for, and eventually her parents began to give timeouts her for doing this. Stephanie, like many children, absolutely hated this, and quickly learned to listen to her parents the first time she was told something. This made her a very well behaved student, and throughout her life she would continue to act in this manner, always heeding the advice and warnings of her parents or other authority figures. Upon entering first grade, Stephanie proved to be a very bright child, easily grasping many of the things taught to her. She was a very active participant in class, answering many questions and always working diligently on her work. At home she did her homework first thing, and at the insistence of her father would work on small math worksheets that he made for her, which generally occupied her until dinner. These worksheets started out fairly easy, mostly extensions of what she had already been taught, but as the year progressed her father began teaching her new things while waiting for dinner to finish, and was happy and impressed at how quickly she was able to grasp these new concepts. By the end of the first grade, Stephanie was able to do basic multiplication thanks to her father. After dinner she would get to watch TV until bedtime. Her parents weren't particularly large TV watchers, which meant that for the most part Stephanie had full control of what was being watched. This typically meant that it was usually tuned into one of the various stations geared towards her age group, resulting in her watching a lot of cartoons and anime, which by this time had found popularity in America thanks to shows such as Pokemon, Sailor Moon, and Dragon Ball Z, all of which typically ran during the times that Stephanie watched TV. Her parents were okay with her watching these shows, though they made sure to teach her that there was a distinct difference between fantasy and reality, and that under no circumstances was she to try copying anything she saw in these shows. Stephanie ended the first grade with very good grades, which made her parents exceptionally proud, so they decided to reward her for her diligence and good grades. Since they had the extra income, and due to it being an easy form of positive reinforcement, they ended up buying her her very first video game console, a Game Boy Colour, as well as The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening. Stephanie found herself enjoying the experience, loving the challenge that the game gave her while still being an extremely fun experience, and by the end of the summer she had beaten the game. This paved the way for her love of video games, and once she had beaten the game she started going through the manual that came with the game and trying to draw the various little pictures within. These pictures were by no means masterpieces, but she slowly improved over time. It was also during this summer that Stephanie would get her first pair of glasses. Her family had a long history of myopia, or near-sightedness, and Stephanie turned out to not be much different. During her annual check up that happened every summer, Stephanie struggled quite a bit when it came to the eye chart, prompting her doctor to refer her parents to see an optometrist. Stephanie underwent a full eye examination, and by the end of it all it was determined that she would require glasses. Before the end of the summer she would have her first pair, and every summer after that she would go back to the same optometrist in order to update her prescription. Returning to school after the summer, Stephanie continued to do well in all of her classes. She did particularly well in math and art, though her grades in other classes were very good as well. An extremely friendly and sociable person, Stephanie found that making friends wasn't hard for her, thanks to her charming personality. It was thanks to one such friend, who she is still friends with to this day, that Stephanie would meet the first turning point of her life, which was her first experience with an arcade. Around March of that year, Stephanie was invited by one of her friends to her birthday party, which was to take place at a The Castle, a local favourite for parties and the like. At first her parents weren't sure if she would be able to make it, since the card stated that a parent was required to attend the party. Her father was going to be out on a business trip and wouldn't be back until the following week, and her mother worked on Saturdays. Her grandparents, who Stephanie normally stayed with when her father was out of town, were not big fans of crowds, so Stephanie's mother made the decision to book the day off so her daughter could go to the party. Stephanie, along with the birthday girl and a group of about five other kids and about as many parents, along with Stephanie's mother, spent the entire day at The Castle, generally sticking together as a group. They had pizza for lunch, which Stephanie enjoyed quite a bit since pizza was a rarity in her house, followed by a round of mini golf. The grand finale of the entire day was when they went to the arcade. Everything about the arcade excited Stephanie, starting from getting tokens from the exchange machine with the five dollars her mother gave her, to waiting in line to play the games, to actually playing the games themselves. In particular she was drawn to the fighting game cabinets that inhabited one of the corners of the arcade, mainly due to the rather sizable crowd in front of them. Most of the people were significantly older than her, at the very least in high school, with a couple of them easily being college age. This did little to deter the socially confident Stephanie, who managed to find an angle that allowed her to watch the nearest cabinet to her, which happened to be Street Fighter III: Third Strike. Stephanie found this game extremely interesting, as it was very appealing visually, and the crowd gathered around the cabinet made her assume that it had to be a good game. She decided to give the game a try, getting in line to wait her turn. There was a fairly long line in waiting for a turn to play, but when Stephanie finally did get a chance to play she loved every moment of it, despite the fact that she lost pretty horribly. For the rest of their night there Stephanie stayed around this area, talking with everyone waiting in line, many of whom thought she was adorable and were willing to give her tips about the game. She was always under the vigilant eye of her mother, who was apprehensive at first about letting her daughter interact with older people, but lightened up considerably once she realized that no harm would come to her daughter. While the game could be considered violent, it wasn't anything worse than what Stephanie had seen while watching TV, so the game itself wasn't much of a concern for her mother. Stephanie got about four more chances to play before her mother insisted that they go home. She never won a game on this particular day, but each chance she got to play her skills improved slightly. That night over dinner Stephanie talked about nothing but her experience in the arcade, and practically begged her parents to let her go back next weekend. After much discussion the family came to an agreement. Starting that week Stephanie would begin to help with chores around the house, and as a reward she would be given five dollars a week, provided she did all her chores and homework. If all of these requirements were met then on Sunday she would be allowed to go to the arcade with either her mother or her father, depending on which one was available. Stephanie felt that this was a fair deal and agreed to it. Starting the very next day, Stephanie would start her chores, washing the dishes after dinner, though initially she would only do the plates and bowls, leaving the utensils and cooking ware to her parents, since they didn't want her accidentally injuring herself on a knife or anything of the like. As she got older she would start to do more of the dishes, as well as take on other tasks such as sweeping and mopping the kitchen as well as cleaning the bathroom every third week, a chore that was rotated amongst all of the family members. Every Sunday Stephanie and one of her parents would go out to The Castle, usually shortly after lunch time and staying until about 5 PM. Stephanie spent every single one of those hours near the fighting game cabinets, particularly on 3rd Strike, but would play other games from time to time. Much like her first time there, the other kids around were much older, but were fairly friendly towards her, even censoring themselves as best they could while she was around. With help from many of these kids she slowly improved over time, until she was eventually winning the odd match here and there. When she was seven she would get her first home console, a PS2, as her reward for once again having exceptional grades. Around this time Stephanie's social life took a subtle shift. While she was still on friendly terms with many of her school friends, she found herself growing closer to the people at the arcade, mainly due to the common interest spending time at the arcade, as well as playing and learning the games there. Stephanie looked forward to those Sundays, being able to meet with her friends who she only saw there and playing the game that she was beginning to love and take seriously. Thanks to the agreement she had with her parents, her increased interest in video games did nothing to affect her grades. In keeping with the hobby she had begun to develop while playing that first game, during her down time at the arcades while waiting for her turn she would draw pictures of the various characters in the game. Combined with the lessons she was getting in school during art class, she began to become very skilled in doing this, until some of the other people at the arcade were asking her to draw pictures of their favourite characters for them. It was around this time as well that Stephanie began to take an increased interest in the shows that she continued to watch at night whenever they were on, until she found herself looking up the various anime she watched online and reading plot synopses of them, since many of the anime she watched at first were in the middle of the showing. As new anime began to premiere, she would watch them from the beginning, and rarely missed an episode. One of the highlights of Stephanie's early life would happen on shortly after her 10th birthday. The owners of the arcade had been running small tournaments for the people who came out to play the fighting games every two or three months, many of which landed on Saturdays since that was their busiest day, meaning that Stephanie was never able to go. However, during the weekend that they intended to originally run the tournament the entire complex had been bought out by a large group, and thus wouldn't be open to the public on that day. Rather than delaying it too much, they simply moved it to Sunday. Stephanie signed up for the tournament, and much to her surprise she would end the tournament in 3rd place, winning a ten dollar gift card for the arcade. While it wasn't much, it was the first time she had ever won something by playing a video game, and would be the start of Stephanie's participation in tournaments like this, after she talked with her parents about it. So long as her father was in town, he would take her to the arcade on Saturdays. When she turned twelve they decided that she was old enough to begin going on her own, knowing that the Castle was one of the safest places in the city, particularly since she was so well known. She would generally place very well in these tournaments, and in one particular tournament when she was thirteen she would win a PS3 in the only tournament she had actually won up to this point, which had been donated as the grand prize by the arcade owner as a thank you gift for the continued business. When Stephanie was fourteen the long awaited Street Fighter IV would be released. She had been following it's development and arcade release in Japan up to this point, and was more excited than anyone else when a cabinet was imported to the Castle. When a home version of the game was announced Stephanie was extremely excited, and using some of the money she had won, pre-ordered the game and was one of the first people in line to pick her copy up. While Stephanie had always done fairly well in 3rd Strike, she really began to show her ability in this game, being a consistent placer in the now-monthly tournaments held at the arcade and winning a handful of them. With the extra freedom that many parents give their children upon entering high school, Stephanie found that more and more people her age were starting to pop up around the arcade, and naturally she quickly befriended these people, having never lost her friendly and sociable demeanour, though she was fiercely competitive while playing the games, at least when she wasn't trying to teach someone the ropes. At school Stephanie continued to do well, both academically and socially, still having many friends in school. Occasionally she would go over to one of their houses to do their homework together, or she would invite one of them to her place for dinner. She kept many of these friends in high school, where she continued to do extremely well in all her classes, greatly pleasing her parents. She started to take an interest in video game design, since it combined her love of video games, art, and her new-found interest in computer programming that she discovered on a whim, taking an elective computer programming course at the insistence of one of her friends, where she learned mainly Python, though she did learn the basics of a few other languages. She also learned things on the side on her own, researching many things on the internet, and using this knowledge and learning to create admittedly simple games. Overall school was always fun for Stephanie, ever since she was a kid. The one exception to all of this was physical education, which was by far her worst subject. Due to her small stature and preference on focusing on other aspects of her life, she never did very well in these classes, and once she was able to stop taking them she did. While it was by far her weakest subject, she still maintained passing grades in the classes, even if they were significantly lower than the rest of her grades. Her parents weren't particularly concerned, since Stephanie was a healthy eater and was still passing the classes, even if the grades weren't good ones. In her day to day life it isn't really a huge problem for her, but pretty much any time she is forced to do anything more than a brisk walk she finds herself out of breath extremely easily. Aside from this one small yet ultimately inconsequential to her day-to-day life issue, she never particularly struggled with anything, but this didn't deter her from finding what she was learning to be exciting. Stephanie was one of the early adopters of Youtube, as the site made watching matches of the games she played from around the world much more accessible. Through watching these matches she would stumble across other people who posted content to the site, including many people who were classified as vloggers, discussing important topics of the day, or just showing their day to day life. Starting at the beginning of her senior year, Stephanie decided she was going to try her hand at doing daily vlogging herself, thinking it would be a fun little experiment for her to do, and she could look back on them later as a sort of retrospective of her final year in high school. She carries around a small camera with her pretty much everywhere she goes because of this, and spends some time each night editing a four to five minute video together and uploading it. At first these were only watched by her friends, but as time went she began to gather a modest audience, getting a few hundred views per video. Overall Stephanie is extremely friendly and sociable, making her easily approachable, assuming she hasn't tried already initiated contact. She has a great deal of loyalty when it comes to her friendships, having lost very few friends throughout her life, and is always very supportive of her friends. She also trusts her friends unconditionally, almost always believing what they tell her. She also doesn't particularly stick to social norms when it comes to age differences, perfectly happy and comfortable hanging around with people many years her senior. Of course, no one can please everyone, and occasionally Stephanie's overly friendly personality can cause people to try and avoid her, and her intelligence can occasionally make her seem like a know-it-all, rubbing people the wrong way. She is also not known for being an overly active person physically, and while she is within a healthy weight range and tends to eat in a fairly healthy manner, she was never one for physical education, having stopped taking it once it stopped being a mandatory class. Since her lack of physical fitness doesn't have any real effect on her life, it has gone mostly unnoticed by her parents aside from the occasional joking that she needs to get out more. Stephanie's life has been a fairly easy one. She is the only child of an upper-middle class family, and while hardworking, Stephanie hasn't had to deal with what she considers to be any significant hardships in her life. Many of the issues that she has had to deal with she considers to be at most superficial, particularly because she understands that there are more important things to worry about other than losing at a video game or studying too much for a test. As a result of this general viewpoint and attitude, she has lead a fairly stress-free life with very little failure, particularly since she has always accomplished every goal that she has set out for herself. As a result she is ill-equipped to handling what she would consider to be a significant failure, particularly since she has gotten so used to rationalizing away much of it as being superficial to the grand scheme of things. Her hobbies are somewhat limited, but what she does do she does with all her being, and is extremely enthusiastic about all of it, whether it be playing video games, or school, or hanging out with her friends. She is always happy when she sees new people playing at the arcade, usually being among the first people to greet them and show them the ropes of the game if they're new, though against people she's known for a long time she is very competitive. Her home life is quiet and comfortable, and she gets along very well with her parents, always doing her chores and helping around the house where she can. Her parents are easily her biggest supporters in everything she does, and in return she always does her best to make them proud. Her grades are always well within the ninety percent range, and she has already been accepted into the University of Washington for computer science. Once she finishes this major she plans on returning to school for video game design. Advantages: Stephanie is a very friendly and socially active person, meaning that finding people she trusts should be fairly easy. She has good hand dexterity thanks to her competitive gaming, giving her a good amount of fine motor control, as well as fairly strong hand strength, which would be helpful in grasping objects. She is also a very intelligent person, particularly in math and anything computer related, which could potentially come in handy on the off chance she comes across something that requires knowledge in either. Disadvantages: Stephanie has poor vision to the point that without her glasses she has a difficult time distinguishing fine detail. Her general life style has also made her rather out of shape, as she prefers spending more time on her hobbies or studying rather than keeping herself in shape. She is a poor runner and doesn't have a great amount of stamina because of this, and due to being significantly smaller than the rest of her classmates, she could potentially be easily overpowered. She is ill-equipped to handling what she would consider to be a significant failure, particularly since she has gotten so used to rationalizing away much of it as being superficial to the grand scheme of things. Anything that she was to potentially come across that would break the boundaries of her rationalization could cause significant stress to her, which could hinder her judgement. Designated Number: Female student No. 068 --- Designated Weapon: Fishing pole and tin of fish bait Conclusion: Looks like miss Chan's gotten herself into the wrong sort of game. Too bad her weapon reel is only going to catch her a knife through the throat. Actually, can anyone really throw knives that well? I don't know, I guess they'll just stab her. That works. - Andrew Denning The above biography is as written by Rocky. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Rocky, SOTF_Help Kills: Brian Zhdanovich Killed By: '''Ian Valmont '''Collected Weapons: Fishing pole and tin of fish bait (designated weapon), Remington Model 700 Hunting Rifle (from Lana Torres) Allies: Lana Torres, Ilya Volkov Enemies: Ruby Forrester, Brian Zhdanovich, Katarina Konipaski, Ian Valmont Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Stephanie, in chronological order. V5: *Birds, Bats, and General Flying Things *The Unlucky Clover Field *Midnight, The Stars and You *Friends 'til the end *The Sound A Sloth Makes *It Looks Good on Paper *All Things Come to an End Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Yuan Stephanie Chan. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V5 Students